


Thousands of Years

by lilolilyrae



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Hopeful Ending, I Don't Even Know, Immortal Wives, Songfic, christina perry - A thousand years, immortal andromache, or something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26363827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: Andromache and Quynh think about each other during their time spent forcefully apart.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Thousands of Years

**Author's Note:**

> If I have to have the goddamn twilight soundtrack stuck in my head just because it vaguely fits to TOG immortality themes, so do you! XD
> 
> Quynh's text is on the right, Andromache's on the left, middle is both of them.
> 
> 2020-12-28 Update: Thanks for the header [26stars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/26stars/pseuds/26stars)!

_My Heart beats fast_

_Then stops beating at all._

_Darkness surrounding me in life as in death_

_Colors all but a forgotten memory._

_Memories_

_And broken promises_

_How can I love_

_When it's my fault you're alone at all_

_In your coffin in the dark_

_Waiting for you_

_Your broken promises_

_Why do I love_

_Why can't I see it as your fault_

_That I am all alone here_

_And the years move on_

_Will I ever find you?_

_But with every new invention by humanity_

_All of my doubt, suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer_

_I will get you back some day_

_Remembering what we had_

_The life I lived when I was really living_

_Is all that keeps me sane_

_When the water wants to drown me_

_Loneliness all I know now_

_How could you love me_

_Why do I still hope for your forgiveness_

_After all you have been through_

_Will you not just want to leave me_

_Uncertainty encompassing mr_

_I have died everyday, waiting for you_

_Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you_

_for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_Time stands still_

  
_Beauty in all she is_

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything take her away_

_Every breath, every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday, waiting for you_

_Almost given up, wishing for death to claim me_

_Hoping you've given up, forgotten about me_

_Moved on_

_After a thousand years_

_Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed, I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_Two immortals in the flow of time_

_Many thousand years_

_I'll wait for you until you're here_

_Believe in you as long as I'm_

_awake_

_Once I was mortal_

_But my love to you forced me to live_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_One step closer_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday, waiting for you_

_Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believe_

_I will find you_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_Once we're together again_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_Once we're together again_

_For Thousands of Years_

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it so far be so kind and click kudos or leave a comment!
> 
> More coherent Quynh/Andy fanfic [here](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914259) :)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Art for Thousands of Years](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28361598) by [26stars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/26stars/pseuds/26stars)




End file.
